Pumpkinmon
, , |encards= }} Pumpkinmon is a Puppet Digimon. It is a plush toy Digimon with a surreal pumpkin head that has an axe stuck in it. According to legend, Pumpkinmon came to be when mutations developed in a computer virus created during the season of the Western holiday of " ". Because it was never a malignant virus, it rarely inflicts any harm on purpose, but its external appearance belies its possession of powerful offensive ability.[http://digimon.net/city/gallery/p3/4-4.html Digimon Pendulum 3.0: Pumpmon] As is characteristic of Puppet Digimon, its blank face rarely expresses emotions, so what it's thinking is indecipherable and its personality is wrapped in mystery. Attacks *'Pumpkinmon Power'This attack retains its original name of "Trick or Treat" in Digimon Data Squad, "The Final Bio-Hybrid Battle" 33, Digimon World 2, Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Masters, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Trick or Treat): Manifests a gigantic pumpkin in the air and then es the opponent with it. *'Surprise'This attack is named "Pumpkin Squash" on Bo-37.: Surprises the enemy with a strange pumpkin. *'Jack O' Lantern': Breathes out a high temperature flame. * : Attacks the enemy with a tackle. Design Etymologies ;Pumpmon (パンプモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . ;Pumpkinmon Name used in Digimon Adventure and other American English materials. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Pumpkinmon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Pumpkinmon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Darkness Server. Pumpkinmon digivolves from Vilemon in line 48. Digimon Tamers A Pumpkinmon was among the frozen Digimon in IceDevimon's collection. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Pumpkinmon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. The Pumpkinmon card, titled "Guard Chip", restores one ally's SC and PC. Digimon Frontier Some Pumpkinmon are at the village near the KaratsukiNumemon Mountain , the Fortuneteller Village , and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Some are accompanying Gotsumon in a reference to Digimon Adventure. Digimon Frontier: A Train Called Hope Digimon Data Squad Some Pumpkinmon reside in the Holy Capital. They bound Marcus Damon, , Thomas H. Norstein, , Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, and . One Pumpkinmon serves as 's right hand Digimon. When it came to Akihiro Kurata's next attack, some Pumpkinmon were seen at Baromon's assembly. When was brought to the , two Pumpkinmon used their attacks on the causing them to destroy each other. What happened to the Pumpkinmon after the Holy Capital was destroyed remains a mystery. One was also seen in a stasis tube when Kurata was going to operate on Relena Norstein. Neil Kaplan voices them in the style of . Digimon World Data Squad Pumpmon is a Nightmare Solider Digimon (NSo). Pumpkinmon is a digivolution tree of . It is an Ultimate level Digimon. It can be unlocked once the following requirement are met: *Unlocked Woodmon. *Tension at -20 or lower at time of digivolving *Have a minimum of 140 DEX *Have used a minimum of 1500 bits *Have Lalamon be at least Level 13. Digimon Fusion Digimon World 2 Pumpkinmon digivolves from Togemon and Yanmamon, and can digivolve further to Rosemon. Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers Pumpkinmon digivolves from Apemon or Garurumon when Jogressed with Kuwagamon, Gesomon, Devimon, Woodmon, Guardromon, Angemon, Gekomon, Octomon, Bakemon, Dokugumon, RedVegiemon, Mekanorimon, or VB Gatomon, Devimon or Bakemon when Jogressed with Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Apemon, Veedramon, ME Greymon, VB Greymon, Tortomon, NSp Gatomon, Dolphmon, NSo Garurumon, Birdramon, Deputymon, or Leomon, Meramon when Jogressed with Starmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon, Wizardmon, Kiwimon, Clockmon, Ninjamon, Piximon, Scorpiomon, Divermon, Pumpkinmon, Deramon, BigMamemon, or MetalMamemon, or Wizardmon when Jogressed with Monochromon, Seadramon, Meramon, Togemon, Tankmon, Thundermon, VB Garurumon, Piximon, Scorpiomon, Divermon, Pumpkinmon, Deramon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon. Pumpkinmon can digivolve to Pumpkinmon when Jogressed with Monochromon, Seadramon, Meramon, Togemon, Tankmon, Thundermon, VB Garurumon, Starmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon, Wizardmon, Kiwimon, Clockmon, or Ninjamon, or Boltmon when Jogressed with Triceramon, MegaSeadramon, SkullMeramon, Blossomon, Lillymon, Knightmon, or VB WereGarurumon. Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Pumpkinmon is a Earth Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 10 memory. It digivolves from Woodmon, Togemon, and Bakemon, and can digivolve to Puppetmon, Boltmon, and Rosemon. Its special attack is Trick or Treat and its support skill is Strange Dance which gives all attacks a 10% chance to confuse. In Complete Edition, Pumpkinmon can also digivolve from Golemon and MudFrigimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Pumpkinmon is #187 and is a Earth Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 10 memory. It digivolves from Woodmon, Togemon, Bakemon, Golemon, and MudFrigimon, can digivolve to Puppetmon, Boltmon, and Rosemon. Its special attack is Trick or Treat and its support skill is Strange Dance which gives all attacks a 10% chance to confuse. Digimon Battle Digimon Masters Pumpkinmon digivolves from Bakemon and can digivolve to Boltmon. Digimon Heroes! Pumpmon is card 6-150 and 6-158. Digimon Soul Chaser Pumpkinmon digivolves from Bakemon. Digimon Links Pumpkinmon digivolves from Woodmon, Togemon, and Bakemon, and can digivolve to Puppetmon, Boltmon, and Rosemon. Digimon ReArise Pumpkinmon digivolves from Woodmon. A variant of Pumpkinmon digivolves from Woodmon and can digivolve to NoblePumpkinmon. Notes and References Category:Weekly Featured Articles